Une dernière nuit ensemble
by Plume-chan
Summary: Le plan d'Erwin commencera le lendemain de cette nuit. Cette dernière nuit où Levi pourra profiter une dernière fois pleinement d'Eren, la dernière nuit où il pourra le toucher comme il le souhaite. Mais au final, serait-ce un adieu ? OS YAOI [Levi/Eren] ; fond de Connie/Sasha


_**Description**_ : Le plan d'Erwin commencera le lendemain de cette nuit. Cette dernière nuit où Levi pourra profiter une dernière fois pleinement d'Eren, la dernière nuit où il pourra le toucher comme il le souhaite. Mais au final, serait-ce un adieu ?

_**Pairing**_ : RivEren fond de Connie/Sasha 8DD

**_Rating :_** T (+)

_**Spoil :**_ à peu près vers le chapitre _60_

Yo ! Je refais de nouveau un tour sur ce fandom pour rajouter un peu d'EreRi :D ! Je suis moi-même étonnée d'écrire de nouveau sur ce couple (fantastiquement adorable) car je ne pensais vraiment plus le faire, sauf qu'après avoir lu tous les scans que j'avais de retard (au moins sept) je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, l'appel de la yaoiste qui ne sommeil jamais en moi, vous savez ! 8DD Puis c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le temps en ce moment, mais pour du yaoi... u.u  
>Donc voilà, un OS plutôt court pour moi, mais qui je trouve, est amplement suffisant !<p>

Sooo, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p>C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble avant que le plan d'Erwin ne commence pour de bon : délivrer Historia et Eren à la police militaire. Cela n'avait pas été une décision facile, et plein avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais il fallait qu'ils le fassent. Cependant, ils avaient médité plusieurs fois dessus, et avaient trouvé un moyen de retourner la situation en leur faveur si cela venait à tourner mal, du moins, ils l'espéraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à l'avance, de toutes les manières.<p>

Cette nuit avait été froide, rude. Une nuit où l'on avait juste envie de se blottir dans sa couette, chaudement, en compagnie de l'être aimé, tout en l'étreignant tendrement. Et ça, Levi le savait très bien. Il était de garde, dehors, et regardait à plusieurs reprises l'aiguille de sa montre qui ne voulait pas avancer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant d'être remplacé par Connie.

Avec Eren, ils vivaient une relation secrète. Secrète car ils avaient fait en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de leur liaison, ne voulant pas ébruiter ceci au sein des armées. Même Armin et Mikasa ne semblaient pas avoir été mis au courant, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas stupides, il pensait bien qu'ils avaient sans doute dû remarquer quelque chose, seulement dans l'attitude de leur ami d'enfance qui avait dû changer, avec qui il couchait certaines nuits ou même pendant ses heures perdues. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça, il savait très bien qu'ils ne parleraient pas.

Il observa sa montre encore une fois, il allait bientôt céder sa place de guet, pour enfin aller se coucher. Il saisit le fusil à pleines mains, et entra dans la cabane de bois, se dirigeant vers l'un des grands rideaux. Ils avaient séparé la pièce en plusieurs parties par de grands tissus blancs, qui étaient enlevés en plein jour bien sûr, pour laisser un minimum d'intimité à chacun. Il l'ouvrit nonchalamment, et s'apprêta à réveiller le jeune homme. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur quand il remarqua qu'il dormait si bien en compagnie de la chasseuse, Sasha, qui prenait inévitablement toute la place du lit, même si elle l'enlaçait, inconsciemment sûrement, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe du lit.

De toutes les façons, tant pis. Il le réveillerait, il n'allait pas jouer les sentimentales seulement parce que ces derniers étaient en couple, d'autant plus que ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment plus qu'une hâte maintenant, c'était de rejoindre Eren dans des draps douillets, et de pouvoir enfin le toucher. Il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant la journée, étant trop occupés, mais surtout, ils n'avaient jamais su trouvé une minute pour être à l'écart de tout le monde. Même la sensation de ses doigts s'entremêlant aux siens lui manquait terriblement, et il s'en voulait aussi de dépendre autant de lui.

Il saisit la joue de Connie, et la lui tira assez fort pour le faire sortir des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, à cause de la fatigue qui tentait de le rappeler.

- Réveille-toi, c'est à ton tour de monter la garde.

Et il lui lança le fusil. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'il soit bien réveillé pour qu'il le rattrape convenablement, sans que l'embout ne manque d'heurter son visage. Il s'en alla, refermant le rideau derrière lui, pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Il attendit qu'il sorte dehors pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre Eren. Avant d'ouvrir le tissu blanc, il remarqua une faible lueur jaunâtre qui en éclairait l'autre côté. Il était presque rassuré de savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Il passa de l'autre côté du rideau, et observa celui qui se trouvait dans le lit. Il lisait paisiblement un livre, éclairé par la lueur blafarde de la flamme de la bougie qui se consumait peu à peu à chaque fois qu'il tournait les pages de son bouquin. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais ça ne l'agaça pas pour autant, car c'était tant mieux. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, silencieusement, puis commença à ôter ses bottes avant de se diriger vers son amant.

Il se glissa sous la couette, et s'allongea lourdement sur le dos d'Eren qui n'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux son livre. Rivaille commença à lui toucher quelques mèches de cheveux, les faisant passer entre son index et son majeur, et parfois son pouce. Il aimait leur douceur. Ils étaient si fins et épais à la fois. Agréables. Il pouvait enfin toucher Eren comme bon lui semblait.  
>Son index dérapa dans sa nuque, frottant légèrement sa peau, et sentit Eren trembler à ce contact. Il réagissait enfin. Il rapprocha alors ses lèvres de ses oreilles, pour lui susurrer :<p>

- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

Le brun tressaillit. Il ne l'ignorait pas, il ne voulait juste pas s'emporter trop vite alors qu'il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant un long moment.  
>Levi vint mordiller le cartilage de son oreille, le suçotait, le léchait. Il déglutit bruyamment et s'empêcha de gémir, ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils n'étaient pas isolés comme dans le bureau de son Caporal ou même dans sa chambre. Il lâcha son livre des mains, n'ayant plus la force de le tenir sans que ses mains ne fléchissent, et se retourna pour être face à son amant, sous lui. Levi lui saisit doucement l'entre-jambe, plaquant sa main contre sa braguette, mais Eren l'interrompit.<p>

- N-non, pas ce soir… je n'ai pas envie de le faire alors que l'on va sûrement se séparer pendant un long moment à cause de cette mission, qui sait…

Eren attrapa ses joues et caressait ses pommettes délicatement, pour ensuite attirer son visage vers le sien. Ce soir, il ne s'autoriserait juste à l'embrasser, pas plus, même s'il en avait très envie, mais là, il voulait surtout sentir les lèvres de son caporal se plaquer contre les siennes. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Certes, il voulait lui aussi l'embrasser, mais il ne supportait réellement pas être coupé dans son élan. Alors il lui fit croire, il se laissa faire, il laissa la proximité de leur visage se réduire davantage que leur souffle s'entrechoquait bruyamment. Mais quand Eren ouvrit la bouche, il se recula, le laissant perplexe, alors que lui, était plutôt satisfait.

- Tu vois Eren, ce qui arrive quand je ne peux pas faire ce que je souhaite…

Il passa une main sous son T-shirt, et se jeta dans son cou, ses dents mordant cette délicieuse chair. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui, il réagissait bien, comme il le voulait. Il gémit de bien-être et s'en voulu, quelqu'un l'avait-il entendu ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, et plaça sa main sur la tête de son Caporal, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec ses cheveux noirs si fins. Il se cambra, et lui tendit davantage la nuque pour qu'il s'en occupe agréablement. Il aimait se sentir posséder par son supérieur, il aimait le sentir jouer avec lui, il aimait ces signes d'appartenance.

Levi pinça l'un de ses tétons. Il s'offrit encore plus à lui, comme si son corps devait se coller au sien afin de survivre, sa volonté. Sa langue passait allègrement sur son cou, ses dents saisissait avec violence sa chair qui devenait rouge. Il se redressa, lentement, il observait son travail. Un, deux, trois, quatre suçons. Putain, comme s'il s'en était senti obligé pour ne pas s'être retrouvés seuls depuis un moment, pour compenser ce manque. Tout de même, il s'en sentait fier. Jaeger était à lui, et à lui seul.  
>Il se positionna mieux au-dessus de lui, afin que son visage fasse face au sien. Il observait Eren, il observait ses joues rouges, ses lèvres suintantes, ses yeux humides. Le rythme des battements de son cœur accéléra, mais son visage ne montrait rien, il semblait étonnement calme alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, que ce soit maintenant que comme tous les jours. Rien que le simple fait de le voir ne faisait qu'éveiller son excitation, et il faisait tout pour le lui faire comprendre afin de faire passer son envie, mais ça ne durait que peu de temps. Il pouvait bien passer sa vie à le maitriser, mais il n'arrivait pas à se maitriser lui-même quand il s'agissait de son subordonné, c'était une triste ironie.<p>

Il posa sa main contre sa joue brulante, et de son pouce, commença à retracer le contour de ses lèvres, délicatement. Elles étaient d'une douceur étonnante, lisses et chaudes. Plus il jouait avec, plus il avait envie de le saisir avec les siennes, mais il s'en empêchait mentalement, c'était ce que voulait Eren plus que tout depuis le début, qu'il l'embrasse. Même s'il manquait à plusieurs reprises de le faire, il se retenait, ne voulant pas lui accorder cette satisfaction. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, de regarder autre chose que cette pulpe de chair rose, mais il était comme appelé. Sans réfléchir, il chuta dessus, ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes, elles s'emboitaient divinement bien.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il attrapa son poignet droit d'une main pendant que sa main gauche caressait chaleureusement sa joue. Il sentit son partenaire ouvrir la bouche, et laissa passer un gémissement faible, mais incontrôlé, heureusement étouffé. Alors que leur respiration se faisait haletante, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche afin d'aller chercher sa jumelle impatiente. Elles se lièrent frénétiquement, glissant l'une sur l'autre.  
>Envouté. Levi était comme envouté. Il n'avait réellement pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser et encore moins d'approfondir ce baiser. Tant pis, la prochaine fois il serait plus ferme, ou bien plus bestial, incontrôlable même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce gamin allait payer, payer de l'avoir empêché de coucher avec lui ce soir, et payer de l'avoir fait succomber à ses lèvres trop rapidement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Eren subira, même si ce n'est sûrement que ce qu'il demande.<p>

Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles de son subordonné, et sa langue entraina la sienne à l'extérieur. Elles continuaient à jouer ensemble, à se toucher mutuellement, à se tortiller. De la salive coulait. Elles se délièrent et se recherchèrent. Elles s'entremêlèrent une nouvelle fois, et Rivaille plaqua ses lèvres fortement contre celles d'Eren qui les accueillirent par obligation. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par cette rapidité, par ce geste si soudain, et referma ses paupières pour savourer une dernière fois ce tendre échange, en allant entourer sa nuque de ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent tendrement. Eren replaça l'une des mèches de cheveux de son Caporal derrière son oreille, puis lui sourit, avant de l'entrainer contre lui afin de l'étreindre. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi cette mission allait mener, s'il courait un réel risque ou non. En sortira-t-il indemne ? Mais surtout, pourquoi des gens en avait-il après lui et Historia ?  
>Il se posait d'innombrables questions dont il était incapable de répondre et savait que personne n'avait vraiment de réponses exactes qui pourraient l'éclairer sur ses doutes. Mais ce qu'il espérait vraiment, c'était de pouvoir revoir son Caporal après tout ceci, d'avoir de nouveau une liaison charnelle avec lui. S'il n'en voulait pas une ce soir, c'était bien pour ne pas que cela se fasse ressentir comme un adieu, et Eren ne supportait pas les adieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm hmm... Ne pas le faire avec son Caporal pour ne pas que cela ressemble à un adieu, je fonds... Je me suis légèrement inspirée de No.6 avec leur "baiser d'adieu" et je trouve ça vraiment adorable ! Surtout quand je pense à ce qui est en train de se passer dans les scans, my goosh. C'est aussi pour ça que je me sentais obligée d'écrire sur eux ! Ui ui u.u<br>Donc j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, moi en tout cas je l'aime beaucoup, surtout que j'y ai mis du Connie/Sasha, un autre couple fashionaaabluh (désolée j'étais obligée) que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Un jour j'écrirais du YumiKuri aussi, un jour. J'attendrais aussi de voir si mon jugement sur Christa est erroné ou non, parce qu'en ce moment, je la trouve chiante, surtout dans le dernier scan, j'espère juste qu'elle ne fera aucune connerie. Je tenterais aussi un OS Annie-centric, parce que je l'idolâtre héhé ;)

Vouala vouala :)

A une prochaine tout le monde, Kisses - _**Plume-Chan**_


End file.
